<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quaranteen by owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126253">quaranteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis'>owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Memes, More characters will be added don't worry, Other, Texting, groupchat, hashbrown, im so hungry i want a hasbron, its 5am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a groupchat fic NO ONE asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. windsor joins the battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>u are the dancin queen,,young n sweet,, stuck in quarantine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[evan added 9 users to “Wonderland”]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>evan:</strong> hello :)</p><p><b>ethan:</b> welcome to the groupchat :)</p><p><b>charlie:</b> How do I leave.</p><p><b>evan:</b> :(</p><p><b>shane:</b> oo i love groupchats!!!!</p><p><b>wes:</b> lmao chaz there’s a leave group button up in the corner</p><p><b>dwight:</b> It is 9am and classes have started. Stop blowing up my phone.</p><p><b>charlie:</b> Where</p><p><b>blaine:</b> Top right corner. Click it, there’s a “leave group” option.</p><p><b>ethan:</b> don’t help him!</p><p><b>blaine:</b> Why not? :(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[charlie has left the group] </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[ethan added charlie to “Wonderland”] </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><b>charlie:</b> I hate it here.</p><p><b>kurt:</b> Is there a point to this group?</p><p><b>ethan:</b> so glad you asked, alice!</p><p><b>evan:</b> the point is to keep connected even while we’re in classes or away from campus!</p><p><b>reed:</b> I don’t think we’re allowed to have our phones in class…</p><p><b>shane:</b> hi reed!!!! &lt;3</p><p><b>reed:</b> Hi Shane :)</p><p><b>david:</b> can you all hush? :/ i’m sleeping.</p><p><b>charlie:</b> CLASSES HAVE STARTED. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE SLEEPING.</p><p><b>david:</b> i-</p><p><b>shane:</b> an i OOP</p><p><b>blaine:</b> Please shut up.</p><p><b>shane:</b> :(</p><p><b>reed:</b> I thought it was funny!</p><p><b>shane:</b> :)</p><p><b>wes:</b> that’s kinda gay</p><p><b>shane:</b> i am gay</p><p><b>wes:</b> :0</p><p><b>shane:</b> wait did u really not know???</p><p><b>wes:</b> i say this with love</p><p><b>wes:</b> i knew the second i met you</p><p><b>shane:</b> oh</p><p><b>blaine:</b> LOL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. do you mind if I ritualistically slaughter this chicken?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's more memes in here. also pls tell me what y'all wanna see more of</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>[4pm in “Wonderland”]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>i just ate a bunch of chicken i feel really good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>i love you all i’m sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>this chat was fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>are you fucking dying or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>wesley has been found dead in miami</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>is he okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>he’s alright but he died</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I’M DEAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>sometimes i can still hear his voice. :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>lol i just ate a lot of chicken that was all i wanted to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>Oh. So it was YOU who ate the last piece?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>um</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>mom is mad alert!</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ethan: </b>uh oh! </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>STOP CALLING ME MOM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>Answer me, Wesley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dwight: </b>
  <span>Speaking of chicken…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>blaine: </b>
  <span>Absolutely not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kurt: </b>
  <span>Don’t even THINK about it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>Please don’t. :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dwight: </b>
  <span>You don’t even know what i was going to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>Dwight, you are not allowed to use an animal in rituals EVER. You know this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dwight: </b>
  <span>...Fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>can someone help me with pre-cal??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>What do you need help with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>polynomials :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>did you try turning it off and on again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>just take a picture of it on snapchat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>snapchat camera can solve for you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>&gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>Just get a tutor. Snapchat won’t be there to help you on a test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>that’s what you think &gt;:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>ARE YOU USING YOUR PHONE ON TESTS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>for legal reasons, he is joking :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kurt: </b>
  <span>DWIGHT JUST WALKED BY WITH A CHICKEN.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>dwight: </b>
  <span>MIND YOUR BUSINESS, KURT.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. creeper...aw man...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is short but dont worry abt all that</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S316_0D8Xg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>[3am in “Wonderland”]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>creeper</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>AWWW MAN</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>SO WE BACK IN THE MINE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>What are you guys talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>u ruined it :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>Oh..sorry. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>you made him sad!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>No, I’m not.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>that’s the last time we try to defend your honor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>creeper</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>aww man</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>AWWW MAN</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>SO WE BACK IN THE MINE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>GOT OUT PICKAXE </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>swinging from side to side</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>GO. TO. SLEEP.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>just put your phone on do not disturb!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>You put YOUR phone on DND.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>Besides it’s 3AM. Y’all need to go to BED.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>david: </b>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>blaine: </b>
  <span>y’all</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>charlie: </b>
  <span>I hate it here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECDxc_wOcew</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. do gamers have rights?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sadly i paid to see dan &amp; phil live</p><p>also i couldn't find any good explanation for the "matt watson from supermega" meme but its A Thing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>[12pm in “Wonderland”]</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/><b>wes: </b><span>if i bought tickets to game grumps live would anyone come with me</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>david: </b><span>absolutely not.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ethan: </b><span>we’ll pass on that one :)</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>what about</span> <span>supermega live :(</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>evan: </b><span>i’ll go</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ethan: </b><span>he has a crush on matt &gt;:)</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>matt watson from supermega :0 </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>david: </b><span>isn’t that the one kid who wrote a rap about no nut november?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>evan: </b><span>yes, he’s a genius!!!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>reed: </b><span>Who are those people?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>lol they’re gamer youtubers</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>reed: </b><span>Oh.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>reed: </b><span>But. What do they do?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>shane: </b><span>they’re just people who play video games and like record themselves doing it!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>reed: </b><span>Oh.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>reed: </b><span>To each their own, I guess!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>i hate this family</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>evan: </b><span>i bought the tickets. :)</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>oh shit waddup!!!!!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>blaine: </b><span>If I ever pay to see youtubers, take me out.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>shane: </b><span>didn’t you see Pentatonix live??? :/</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>blaine: </b><span>…</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>wes: </b><span>lol</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>evan: </b><span>looks like someone took too many dumb bitch pills this morning</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. femboy hooters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i spent an hour photoshopping makeup onto mark tuan which was too far to go for this fuckin joke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>[1pm in “Wonderland”]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>it’s femboy friday boys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>i love u so much &amp; your dedication to the craft</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>wait who did the makeup</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>reed!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>i wanna be part of femboy friday! &gt;:( </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>i didn’t know u did makeup! :0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>It’s just like painting! :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>you two can recreate that one meme</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>evan: </b>
  <span>eye emojis</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>What meme? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ethan: </b>
  <span>this meme </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>don’t listen to them! u don’t have to do my makeup like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>No, that’s not it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>I’m just confused. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>You would want me on top, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>shane: </b>
  <span>kljdfagklsfbjklsfjdklsgkfjds</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>reed: </b>
  <span>???</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>wes: </b>
  <span>i think shane just died</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. loving danny hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HANOVER TIME FUCK IT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know who oliver is and at this point i'm too afraid to ask.</p><p>TW for depressed danny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>[1pm in “christian minecraft server”]</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>merril: </b> day twenty seven of staying in the house: i made bread <br/><br/><b>merril: </b> it’s heart shaped &amp; fresh :) <br/><br/><b>spencer: </b> i haven’t even seen it but i’m proud of u <br/><br/><b>justin: </b> Charlie dropped some homemade jam on the doorstep yesterday <br/><br/><b>justin: </b> Eye emojis <br/><br/><b>oliver: </b> please don’t type out the emojis <br/><br/><b>justin: </b>Sad crying emoji</p><p><b>merril: </b>everyone is welcome to come get a slice of bread :)</p><p><b>justin: </b> Has anyone heard from danny today <br/><br/><b>danny: </b> yeah <br/><br/><b>spencer: </b> i haven’t seen u all day !!! mario kart ? <br/><br/><b>danny: </b> im kinda tired actually… <br/><br/><b>danny: </b> sorry <br/><br/><b>spencer: </b> it’s okay !!! <br/><br/><b>justin: </b> Are you in bed, Danny <br/><br/><b>danny: </b> yeah <br/><br/><b>merril: </b> Did you eat :0 <br/><br/><b>danny: </b>not very hungry</p><p><b>oliver: </b>i’ll get you a slice of bread </p><p><b>justin: </b> I’ll make you a cup of tea <br/><br/><b>danny: </b> ok</p><p><b>danny: </b> thank you <br/><br/><b>justin: </b>Heart emoji <br/><br/><b>oliver: </b> of course <br/><br/><b>merril: </b> we love u danny <br/><br/><b>spencer: </b>plus wes made us all promise to make sure you’re okay and something about his family makes me...nervous</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dalton smp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>help queen i'm hyperfixating on minecraft !!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>[4pm in “Wonderland”]</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ethan: </b>feel like pure shit, just wanna be a minecraft youtuber </p><p><b>evan: </b>you’re still my little pogchamp, kiddo :(</p><p><b>charlie:</b> Can you PLEASE stop saying things thinking that everyone will understand?</p><p><b>wes: </b>we should all stream minecraft</p><p><b>reed: </b>What’s Minecraft?</p><p><b>shane: </b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>kurt: </b>What the hell is minecraft?</p><p><b>shane: </b>this your mans? </p><p><b>blaine: </b>shut the fuck up</p><p><b>dwight: </b>I don’t like Minecraft.</p><p><b>shane: </b>??????</p><p><b>evan: </b>wtf</p><p><b>ethan: </b>wtf</p><p><b>wes: </b>what why not</p><p><b>dwight: </b>The mobs scare me.</p><p><b>shane: </b>i’ll protect you, dwight!!!</p><p><b>evan: </b>you’re scared</p><p><b>ethan: </b>of blocks?</p><p><b>wes: </b>hey dwight check this out</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[ dwight has left the chat]</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>